Birdflash iPod Challenge 2
by TooCreative4Life
Summary: A second set of ten songs that I wrote little things to. Beware, for some reason my compute threw all my sad songs at me and so they are mostly quite sad. Birdflash Wally Dick Nightflash West Grayson WestXGrayson DickXWally RobinXKF


Halfway Gone - Lifehouse

Wally was standing in the middle of their room, bag half packed on the bed. His red hair was a mess on his head as he grimaced. It was an expression of pain, such a deep cutting pain that it was hardly able to survive it.

The speedster stepped and was zooming around packing in a flash, finishing the rest of the packing. His things were in one large suitcase. He had told Dick that this was his last chance, that if something hadn't changed then they were through. It'd been a long time coming, what with Wally wading through all of his lover's lies and broken promises. Now, he was sick of waiting.

A blurred trail picked up the bag, leaving a note in its place.

All In - Lifehouse

Dick paced his room, taking deep breaths in a futile effort to ease the nervousness gripping him. He slammed his hand against the wall. He had been the freaking protege of Batman, he leapt off rooftops and fought super villains on a regular basis out of the country's worst city. Why was this scaring him so much? It was one simple little question.

He whirled around, about to resume pacing as he tugged awkwardly at his suit jacket before stopping. He closed his eyes briefly as he inhaled, reaching into his pocket. He felt the small box, clutching it tightly.

Animal - Neon Trees

Wally and Dick stumbled into the club, looking around for their friends. They were late, again. But who could blame the two when they were playing videogames? The Team never did, understanding that there was always something lurking beneath the two's playful banter. Why the Pranknamic Duo hadn't figured it out yet, was a mystery to all.

They quickly spotted the other heroes, moving towards them, watching as money changed hands and roaring laughs escaped Zatanna and Artemis. It was late enough that a majority of the Team was mostly inebriated, causing Wally and Dick to share very confused looks the rest of the night.

I'm Falling Even More in Love With You - Lifehouse

Dick moved through the crowd, shaking hands and saying hello. He had been forced into this event by Bruce, and in turn had forced Wally into joining him. But thus far, the acrobat hadn't seen as much of a glimpse of the speedster. Though, with his luck Dick wouldn't find Wally till five minutes before the damn dinner ended.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around Dick from behind. Instinct told him to throw the person over his head. Habit told him to lean into the warm body.

"You're late," Dick laughed as he turned around in the grip.

"I'm fashionably late," Wally responded with a smirk.

Dick shook his head, "I'd beg to differ, Wall-man."

"Beg all you want," the speedster joked before getting punched in the arm.

Broken - Lifehouse

Tears slid down pale freckled cheeks just like the rain down his windows. Leaves whipped in the air, like the fragments of the teen's heart. He pulled his legs tighter to his chest, trying to mute the broken sobs in a pillow. He didn't want his aunt and uncle hearing, it was bad enough that the Team had seen how easily he fell apart.

He was just barely holding on to himself, only a single little thread tethering him where he needed to stay. Dick never would have wanted him to leave like he was thinking, the acrobat would want the speedster to go out fighting. That and the fact that Dick had loved him, loved him enough to go in his stead.

Another wail left the redheaded teen, the shrill sound of a fracturing heart ripped apart…

First Time - Lifehouse

Pink dusted over both hero's cheeks as they walked down the street. Their hands were intertwined, and that was sending butterflies to both their stomachs. Neither was entirely comfortable, seeing as this was their first time going out with guys and someone they knew so well.

The last few hours had been an awkward mess and the next were sure to be as well. Dick almost wanted to cut and run, but that wouldn't do any good. It'd make evyerhting more strange in the long run.

He stopped and took a breath, turning Wally to look at him. He had an idea, and it would probable set the rest of their relationship up for perfection if it worked. The speedster's green eyes were filled with worry as Dick took a breath. Thoguh, that worry evaporated as the younger spoke, "Wanna head to Spirelli's? They have a speedster discount."

You Found Me - The Fray

Clouds were gathering over Gotham, almost seeming to concentrate over the cemetary. That didn't bother the raven haired man one bit though as he trudged through the mud and rows of gravemarkers. He knew the path he walked like the back of his hand. He sorely wished he didn't, but he had very little choice over how his life went. He stopped, looking at three stones, one newer than the others.

He sniffled, reaching to wipe away a tear as he read the names: John Grayson… Mary Grayson… Wally Grayson-West…

Life After You - Chris Daughtry

Wally sat on the side of the road, bag under himself. Bags were present under his eyes, making the teen look much older than he was. Granted, he felt that way too. He ran his hand over his knee, feeling the bone there and the awkward angle it was protruding at.

He growled as his other hand punched the ground. A bit of a tear trailed down his face as he recalled the day he'd gotten that injury. It was so long ago, a day when he'd failed in his personal mission: protect his boyfriend. He managed to screw up everything in his life in a single day, a feat even for him. He'd gotten Dick killed and injured his leg in the process, which wouldn't have been much of an issue if someone hadn't developed a way to reverse the effects experiment that he'd done to get his powers.

He wasn't a superhero. He wasn't the partner to one of the greatest guys that ever lived. He wasn't anybody, because how could he have a life after the one he'd lived?

You And Me - Lifehouse

Sun filtered through the curtains, illuminating the white room Wally found himself in. He looked around, dazed at all the equipment surrounding him. His brain was fuzzy, unable to recall any details at all, except his name. It irked him, he felt like he should remember something. At least why he was in the hospital.

A group of seven walked in. He felt like he should recognize the faces, but he couldn't come up with names for them. One though, he felt like he should know more than the others. The boy's blue eyes kept drawing him in, pulling him back into his memories almost.

Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

Wally smiled. His eyes were closed as he laid on the couch, his boyfriend on top of him, sleeping. It was just one of those nights, one where they could almost pretend everything was normal, or as normal as it had been. There was no kicking and screaming and fighting as Dick tried to remember. They both wanted him to remember so badly…

A grimace briefly crossed the speedster's face as he thought of that angry and lost look in his lover's blue eyes. It was heartbreaking to see the once so joyful eyes desolate and alone. He wanted to help, to give Dick all his memories. It wouldn't matter to Wally if he no longer could recall that happy grin or tell-tale sparkle of laughter, because he'd get to see it again every day.

All Wally wanted was for Dick to remember who the speedster was.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Author'sNote<em>**

_Hi!_

_So this is just a little challenge thing that I did, again, because I wanted to write these two. I set out to write happy things today, and look where I ended up... Well, let me know what you think. Whether you'd want to see any of these expanded. _

_Creative! ;)_


End file.
